


Misery Loves Company-Bechloe 1-shot

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: At 13, soulmates share pain.  At 18, the first words are inked on the skin.Chloe's teenage years are plagued by her soulmate cutting herself.  So how will she react when she finally meets themSemi dark fluffy soulmate bechloe ficlet.  Enjoy





	Misery Loves Company-Bechloe 1-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I just threw this together. Written on my phone, no beta, all mistakes my own. 
> 
> Thinking of making a twitter for anyone who wants to keep informes on whats going on in my creative mind and agenda.
> 
> Enjoy

Chloe, ever since she was a child, was excited about the idea of soulmates. When you turn 13 you start to feel the pain of the other. If they got a cut,  you would have a red line in the same place untill it healed. While no one shared broken bones, they did however feel the pain of the broken limb to a lighter degree.  

Chloe thought this part was a bit distirbing, but it only lasts till the 18th birthday, when it changes. Instead of sharing pain, soulmates would have tye first words said to each other stained into the skin of their left wrist. This is what Chloe was excited for. 

However things did not turn out to be the fairytale that the bubbly teen hoped for. 

6 months after turning 13, during her 8th grade math class, chloe cried out in pain as the first of many angry red lines appeared on the inside of her right wrist. Her teachers and parents were concerned, but no one knew what to do. 

During Chloe's 14th birthday party, she was about to blow out the candles on her cake when she cried out grabbing her left arm. After several minutes of screaming like she was being tortured, the pain ebbed and she could finally relax. That was until she heard the gasp that came from her mother.  On her arm was the jagged letters that spelled out the word "freak"

Chloe started to wonder and worry about her soulmate. It was clear these cuts were self inflicted. 

When she was 16, during a choir concert for school, in frony of a crowd of fellow students and parents, her beautiful singing voice erupted into a blood curtling scream. She dropped to the ground clutching at her ribs on her right side, gasping for air, as she was struggling to breathe, before she passed out. 

She woke in the hospital the next morning, nothing wrong with her, but it hurt to breathe. It was the doctors belief that her soulmate had broken several ribs, one puncturing the skin. 

While Chloe was worried about her soulmate, she was starting to harbor anger towards them for putting her through all this agony and suffering.

Fortunately she made it through to and passed her 18th birthday without much incident. Though she did have to endure the discomfort of a few tattoos, but thay was okay in her book.

The red lines gave her an idea of the inked artwork her other half was collecting. The first  was a couple musical notes behind her left ear. The next tattoo gave Chloe some peace of mind,  it was a single word in cursive on the right wrist, it simply read: Survive.  

On the morning of her 18th birthday, Chloe immediately looked to her left wrist, and almost laughed at the two words that now sat there. 

“Fuck Off”

Choe graduated from highschool, second in her class, and was accepted to Barden University. She quickly discovered something better than any choir she had been a part of, the Barden Bellas, the "Tits of Accapella"

She auditioned, and was initiated not long after. This is where she met her best friend Aubrey. 

Aubrey,  the bitchy blonde with weird father philosophies, quickly noticed and questioned the words on the redheads wrist. She wondered what the overly cheerful young woman could possibly do for those to be the first words her soulmate says to her. 

“Honestly, probably nothing” Chloe answers, “growing up with my soulmate was torture, she was cutting herself all the time, so I can only imagine the hell her life was.”

That seemed to sate Aubrey, as she imitated a fish. The two girls were currently in their dorm, not studying for their mid terms. 

“How does a girl like you get matched with a masochist? Unless you're a closet freak.”

Chloe would laugh if she didn't wonder the same thing.

It wouldn't be till she was 22, at the start of her junior year that she would finally meet her teenage terror.

It was the morning of the activity fair, at the beginning of the semester, and Chloe and Aubrey were trying to recruit for the Bellas. 

Things were going smoothly since they took second at nationals the year prior.  Aubrey was manning the 'booth' while Chloe wondered about handing out flyers. 

She just finished pitch testing a large set blonde from down under,  walking backwards when she walked into someone. The someone was a short brunette who had been humming to herself,  but even after knocking flyers out of the redheads, she paid her no mind. 

Chloe, seeing another oppurtunity for a recruit, gathered the dropped paper and jogged after the girl.  

"Hey there.. " the ginger tapped the shorter girl on the shoulder,  but the girl whipped around,  her eyes cold and full of irritation, and she pulled back her arms 

"Fuck off!"

Chloe heard the words, and it seemed like time slowed, as she noticed a couple things. 

1) The bracelet covering the girls left wrist  
2) The word Survive tattooed on her right wrist  
3) Faint scars up and down the girls arms,  and some not so faint. 

Chloe was frozen for a moment as the brunette turned back around and started walking off again.  

Chloe didn't hesitate to run ahead of the girl,  turn and block her path. 

“Two things, bitch.  One ..” Chloe slapped the girl hard across the face, clearly catching her off guard. “amd two..” she then hugged the girl. Who pushed her off. 

“The fuck is your problem!?” she shouted in response. 

“My problem is you made my teenage years a terrifying hell.” Chloe explained, “I never knew when I would suddenly feel the pain of you cutting yourself.”

“wha.. ” the brunette started to ask,  but chloe held up her left wrist. As if realizing what was being implied,  she removed the bracelet covering the words on her left wrist. 

There in the skin were the words 'Hey there"

The brunette stared at Chloe, who held her arms open for a hug, and stepped into the embrace, before her body started shaking with sobs. 

The stood like this for several moments, before Chloe felt the girl start to pull away,  sniffling. 

“Sorry, but it's you.. ”

Chloe smiled at her warmly, “My name is Chloe, whats yours?”

"Beca.. Sorry,  just I never thought I would ever find you." Chloe wiped the running mascarra of her soulmates face.

“Shush, I'm here now. I know a cute little cafe nearby,  we should talk.” Becca nodded and let herself be led by the ginger. 

 

It wasn't long before the two girls were sitting across from each other, in a comfortable, yet semi awkward silence, sipping coffee and sharing a muffin. 

“I didn't know about soulmates till my 18th birthday.” Beca suddenly said, sadness and regret in her voice. 

Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“If I knew sooner,  I wouldn't have cut myself. I wouldn't have put you through that.” Beca looked up, and looked into the ice blue eyes of her soulmate. 

Chloe reached across the table and took the brunettes hand, giving it a light squeeze.  She knew Beca needed to get this out. 

“My mom and dad werent soulmates, so it didn't last. She was a drunk, and would belittle me every chance she got, and i didn't think anyone actually loved me,  so I tried to kill myself, as I am sure you guessed.” Chloe nodded just listening. “Well it didn't work, and everyone started calling me a freak, and yeah... ” Beca looked away, clearly not wanting to say it out loud. She didn't need to. 

“I was so worried about you Beca,  but i didn't know how to help.” Chloe laced her fingers with Beca's.

“Maybe if you got hurt once in your life.” Beca smirked a smirk that gave Chloe chills down her spine, and a blush on her cheeks.  She had a tame childhood,  only pain she really ever felt, was Becas. 

“And six years ago?” Chloe asked after a few silent moments of just gazing into the shorter girls eyes. 

“The end of my hell.” Beca stated simply. “My mom flipped the car,  drunk of course, and the car slammed into a tree. She died instantly, and I was reunited with my dad,  who actually didnt suck. And the rest is kinda history. He's actually one of the teachers here.”

Before Chloe could respond her name was screamed from across the cafe patio. An angry Aubrey stormed over to the two girls. 

“Seriously you blow off recruiting for what.  Idle chit chat with an alt girl,  no offense.” The last part was tossed at Beca,  who scoffed. Chloe sighed. 

“Bree, this is Beca.” She looked into her soulmates eyes and smiled,  “My soulmate. I finally found her.”

Beca blushed and smiled back,  Aubrey imitated a fish. 

“Oh...”

**Author's Note:**

> Made a tumblr. And Twitter account
> 
> Follow and talk @aeoxandara


End file.
